


Muscles Through Magic

by Notsalony



Category: Saved by the Bell (TV 1989)
Genre: Addiction, Body Modification, Drugs, Ego Trip, Experimentation, M/M, Magic!Mr. Powers, Magic!Screech, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Muscle Morphing, Other, body manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Zack Morris thought he knew everything he wanted out of life.  He was handsome, he was toned, and girls fawned over him when he paid attention to them.  Now… now he realizes there were depths of want and desire inside him that he never suspected before.
Relationships: Mr. Powers/Zack Morris, Samuel Powers/Zack Morris, Screech/Zack Morris, Zack Morris/Zack Morris
Kudos: 12





	Muscles Through Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for 6, who back in 2019 commissioned this, been a little back logged, trying to get that fixed now.

“FUCK…” Zack stroked his cock, tugging on his ample balls while he jerked off in Screech’s shower. He would have preferred to do this at home, alone, but Zack owed Screech and his younger friend had asked him to help him with a science project. What was that project? Zack didn’t understand it in the slightest. But he had understood that Screech had told him that he needed to have his balls emptied to do the test or there could be side effects.

What sort of school experiment required a teenaged boy to jerk off before he did it? Where they going to be doing something with tits? Tits… fuck he was hard again. Zack panted as he took himself in hand again and poured a liberal amount of the shower gel on his dick to lube it up. This stuff tingled so much; he wasn’t sure why but it felt great to use it as lube. He wondered where Screech got it. His luck his buddy made it or something.

“Hey, you about done in…”

“FUCK SHIT!” Zack tried to cover up but started cumming as Screech walked into the room and caught him naked jerking off. “knock or something…” He panted.

“You’re in my bathroom… in my shower, jerking off with my shower gel…” Screech frowned.

“Yeah well… knock.” Zack blushed covering up.

“Whatever.” Screech sighed. “Are you done?”

“Just about.”

“You sure you completely emptied your balls?”

“Why do you need my balls empty again?”

“Excess residual sperm can cause side effects like swelling and stuff…” Screech was vague and he knew it but he wanted to test out this new toy and see if he got it working right before he used it where he planned on it. Best to try on his mortal friend before testing it out on himself. Only someone who was a total noob when it came to magic would test a spell out on themselves.

He double checked he had the spell book hidden away. He didn’t need Zack to find that and out him now.

“Okay…”

“So make sure you got it all, if you need to go another time…”

“I GOT IT!” Zack snapped and wrapped a towel around himself. “Do I get to wear clothes for this?”

“Best if you’re in the towel…”

“you just want to see me naked, don’t you?”

“NO!” Screech blushed. It was on his list of things to do but not right now. No, he wanted to help his friend get some of what he knew he was jealous of Slater for but he hadn’t said it outright. Screech had been raised in the other realm most of his early childhood so he simply didn’t get some of the more mortal aspects of mortal life. If you didn’t like something about you or your life change it.

He didn’t know why Zack didn’t just work on his body if that’s what he was so insecure about, but judging by what he saw in the shower, he was pretty sure he could guess what it was really about. Not that Zack was that small.

Screech shrugged and started calibrating stuff. He figured a little muscle tone and maybe an inch or two would get him at least as big as Slater if not over it, and it’d be a good test for the tasteful growth that Zack wanted. Well, more that Screech wanted and was willing to test on Zack. He was making the final adjustments when Zack walked in in just the towel and sat down. Screech nodded and indicated where he should stand and finished up setting the machine before he started his count down.

“Three… two…” The machine started to spool up and a surge of energy rocked through it.

_Crack_

Screech had just enough time to realize that one of the crystals had to have cracked or shattered before saying, “One.” And the device shot out a much larger and darker beam of super charged magic at Zack. It was strong enough that it knocked him off his feet and flung him back against the wall. His towel was lost in the process and he lay on the floor as a crumpled heap.

“fuck.” Screech scrambled to shut off the device and walked over to where Zack was laying still unconscious. “shit shit shit shit shit shit.” He changed as he summoned a wand and quickly began running tests. He wasn’t dead… that was good. But his pulse was weird and his body was starting to spasm. “shit…” He cast a couple stabilizing spells to stop the seizures that were wracking Zack’s body and ran to his door.

“DAD!” Screech screamed.

“What’s the matter…” His dad came running.

“The machine over loaded, and Zack was knocked across the room.”

“Shit.” Mr. Powers came into the room and saw the unconscious and glowing boy laying next to a hole in the wall from the impact of his body. “What setting did you have it on?”

“One.”

“This is more like setting six…” His dad produced his own wand and started scanning Zack, casting stronger and more intricate spells till he saw the boy’s pulse returning to normal and the glove over his skin dissipating. “We’ll clean this up later…” He waved his wand and made a small spell to obscure any memories of magic in Zack’s head and they dispelled their wands before slowly shaking Zack.

“Zack…” Mr. Powers slowly helped him sit up.

“shit… what hit me?” Zack winced, everything hurt. His ribs and his body felt tight and too small for him now.

“I think the experiment had a problem…” Mr. Powers commented calmly, he’d okayed using a level one casting on Zack, it’d help the boy’s confidence but… this was dangerous. Body modifications of this sort could either come on quick or take a day or two to kick in.

“How did the light knock me off my feet?” Zack rubbed his head and looked behind him at the hole in the wall. “shit… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Mr. Powers smiled and his eyes froze as he looked down. The boys had been bathed and showered here for years, he knew what the two of them looked like naked and he knew that when he came in Zack had been naked and what was down there now was not what he’d seen when he came in. “Uh… I think we might need to cover you up…” Mr. Powers blushed and Zack blinked and looked down, only just realizing that he was completely naked, but it was made worse by him getting a boner too. He scrambled and covered up and frowned.

He wasn’t horny, why was he hard… and it felt wrong.

That wasn’t… He touched his dick.

Completely flaccid. But… it…

“holy shit.” Realization hitting him as his jaw fell open as he looked at the pair of them.

“What’s up?” Screech gave him his best innocent smile.

“I’m soft.”

“Maybe around the edges…” Screech was teasing.

“Not that… this…” Zack dropped the towel and revealed that his cock was nearly eight inches long now, and thicker.

“It’s called a boner.” Screech played it off.

“That’s the thing…” Zack shook his dick. “I’m completely soft…” He moved and flopped his dick around to prove his point. “I’m not this big when I’m hard and certainly not this big soft… what the fuck did your machine do?!?” He started to panic at the unusual nature of all this and while he was ranting Mr. Powers waved his wand and flicked it and Zack sat down naked again on Screech’s bed.

“Did you have him completely empty his balls before you used that spell?”

“I told him to. He’d been in there forever… and I saw him cum at least once.” Screech sighed.

“He clearly didn’t finish enough…” He sighed, walking over and handling Zack’s soft cock and examining it with his wand. “He didn’t have his balls empty… he only came a few times, but not enough to be totally dry.”

“shit.” Screech frowned.

“The swelling… isn’t going down.” Mr. Powers frowned as he ran his wand along the length of Zack’s soft cock. “This is just how big he is soft…” He turned to his son. “He might be as big as you are hard now.”

“fuck….” Screech started pacing.

“We’re going to have to modify his memory a little to be okay with this.” Mr. Powers started doing the delicate mind spells to ease Zack into accepting that machines could just make your dick bigger and not to dwell on things too much. He pulled back and slowly shook Zack awake.

“what happened?”

“You had a bit of a panic attack. Apparently, the machine was supposed to improve muscle tone, but you didn’t fully drain your balls…”

“I usually masturbate a bunch more… it’s weird doing it here.” He blushed.

“Well, it’s caused a reaction…”

“Is my dick broke?”

“No… it’s just swollen.”

“Oh… how soon will it return to normal?” Zack smiled, relieved.

“It won’t.” Mr. Powers patted the boy on the shoulder.

“but… it’s so big…” He blushed.

“You’re that big now.”

“oh…” Zach shivered and Mr. Powers wrapped him in Screech’s blankets and let him slowly work this out in his own mind. “…what about when I’m hard?” Zack looked up embarrassed.

“Why don’t you try getting hard and we’ll see what shape you’re in.”

“i… in front of you?” He blushed furiously.

“I’ve already seen you naked Zack, this is to make sure you’re okay.”

“Okay.” Zack nodded, reaching down and taking himself in hand. It was still his dick; he knew where to touch it and what felt great. But it was just that everything was longer and thicker. He knew how to get himself hard and pretty soon he was sporting a nearly ten inch cock that throbbed in his hand, his foreskin slowly retracting from the swollen glands.

“holy shit.” Zack breathed.

“I think you’re okay with it?”

“It’s huge…” Zack gaped.

“Focus Zack.”

“Y-yeah… yeah it’s good.” He blushed, glad that it wasn’t hurting and he was fine. But this was a lot to wrap his mind around so he sat there marveling at the sheer size of it. His hands traveling all over it as he loved the way his skin felt. So tinder and new… like new skin. It itched a little but it was so sensitive to touch. He didn’t even realize he was openly masturbating till Screech cleared his throat.

“what?” Zack blinked

“I think he was suggesting maybe you wanted to go do that in the bathroom and not in his bedsheets?” Mr. Powers gave him a healthy teasing and Zack realized his hand hadn’t stopped even when Screech had said something to him about it. He blushed harder as he tried to take his hand away and couldn’t seem to get himself to let go.

“I… I don’t know… what’s wrong with me?” His hand was twitching.

“Zack…” Mr. Powers gripped him and held him as he started to spasm again.

“shit.” Screech got his legs, not having to be told as Zack started screaming, his body turning red as he started sweating like he was burning up trying to break a fever or something. “What’s wrong with him?!” Screech panicked.

“His body’s going through a lot of changes… I think the setting went too high…”

“One of the crystals cracked…” Screech blushed.

“Fuck.” Mr. Powers sighed and nodded towards the machine. “Soon as he stops seizing, open that up I need to see which crystal broke and how badly. That’ll determine how bad this is.”

“Okay.” They held him till he seemed to stop seizing and, a scan showed he was stable at least, but he was still out cold and the wrong color. Far too red for what Mr. Powers was comfortable with, so Screech opened the machine and waved away the trapped smoke from inside to see that while one of the crystals was cracked two were black.

“That’s not good.” Mr. Powers sighed. “We cracked the Alexandrite, the Red Beryl is charred, and the Tanzanite isn’t just charred it’s started to get stress fractures…” He waved his wand.

“Can you bespell them…?”

“No. Common materials sure. Rarer materials need an alchemist. This… I can maybe get the Tanzanite replaced at the Alchemist shop in the other realm, but the other two… that’s going to take some time.”

“What made it short out like that?” Screen was busy studying the circuits and the arcane patterns they made.

“I’m not sure. That spell wasn’t too powerful for the machine and the settings look right. It just…” Mr. Powers waved his wand over the room and frowned.

“What is it?”

“How high was the ambient magic when you did this?”

“It was a little high, high enough that it made my ears ache a little.”

“That’s not good.” Mr. Powers pointed his wand at a small black point on the circuit board. “That’s supposed to be a soft pink because it’s Poudretteite. It’s extremely sensitive to ambient magic… it over loaded and then it shorted out the limiters and too much juice ran in. There’s nearly no ambient in here now.” He showed his wand to Screech.

“What’s that mean for Zack?”

“It means he’s going to have some more pronounced changes to deal with.” Mr. Powers clapped his son on the shoulder. “It also means we’re going to have to change some parts out before you give this any other shots, because I don’t want you going through anything we can’t fix.”

“okay dad.” Screech nodded and they went back to Zack who was slowly turning less red and more tanned.

“That’s better.” Mr. Powers nodded. He cast some protections on Zack and watched as his skin slowly turned its normal color but he waited till Zack was breathing evenly before he stretched the boy out, still wrapped up in blankets as he waved his wand over him till he got clearer readings. “There we go.” He smiled and put his wand away and banished the machine to his workshop before he gently shook Zack.

“I keep passing out…” Zack complained. “so hot…”

“I know.” Mr. Powers put a wet cloth on his forehead. “Still feeling hot?”

“a little.” Zack panted. “The blankets feel tight…”

“Let’s loosen these up a little…” Mr. Powers paused. He could see the magic fading in Zack’s skin, but what he also noticed was all subtle changes in the boy’s body. “Zack, I need you to remain calm again.”

“what now?” He groaned.

“The machine had a few unexpected side effects…”

“The machine was supposed to make my dick bigger?” Zack frowned.

“No… not exactly. It was supposed to help improve your muscle tone… but it seems that it shorted out and fired off something a little too strong…” He slowly pulled Zack’s arm from the tangle of blankets to reveal an arm that wasn’t just muscular but larger and longer than it had been.

“how is that… I don’t…” Zack moved and realized his feet were outside the blankets. His face went blank. “My legs are longer…”

“That they seem to be.”

“I _grew_?” Zack was struggling to figure out what happened here.

“It would appear so.” Mr. Powers slowly studied the boy’s face before he helped him sit up, taking the blanket off of him to reveal he’d grown several inches, his body filled out and sculpted more. It was almost on par with the definition that Slater had after all these years of working out.

“how did this happen…?” Zack frowned.

“I’ve been working with grow rays and…” Screech watched the confusion go over his friend’s face.

“Science is a funny thing.” Mr. Powers cut across. “But it worked.”

“yeah… it did… I… uh…” Zack blushed as his cock hardened and he had to part his legs a little more to accommodate his larger balls.

“Bathroom?” Mr. Powers smiled and Zack nodded. He moved and let the naked boy waddle into the bathroom to relieve himself while they cleaned up and waited on him to return.

_Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiippppppppppp_

“You okay in there Zack?”

“no.” Zack’s voice sounded so defeated.

“What happened…?” He asked carefully and the door opened and he handed a pair of underwear that had torn apart as he’d pulled them up.

“I’m too big for my clothes…” Zack cried as he sat there naked, unsure why his dick was rock hard again. He’d sat with the seat open on the toilet the first time and quickly learned what it was like to have your balls touch the water and your dick go several inches into that cold water in the bowl. He’d since closed the lid to sit on the seat that way.

“It’s okay.” Mr. Powers walked in slowly and closed the door behind him and crouched in front of the boy who was confused and frightened. He snapped his wand into being again and waved it in front of Zack’s face. The boy’s eyes went glassy as he relaxed.

“ _You’re okay with this. You wanted your body to look better and to be better, now it is. And as confusing as it may seem, you’re happy with the way things are. Just remember that._ ” He intoned before vanishing his wand and touching Zack’s cheek

“Hey…”

“hey.”

“You okay?” Mr. Powers studied the boy.

“Just… confused… and a little worried, I don’t have anything I can wear home… and nothing there’s going to fit.” He slumped as he sat there.

“You can borrow some clothes from me, and we’ll take you clothes shopping.” He patted Zack on his shoulder.

“Really Mr. Powers?”

“Yeah, really.” He smiled and got a hug from the naked, horny teenager who blushed when he pulled back at the precum stain on the older man’s slacks.

“Eh, don’t worry. It’ll clean up. While I’m getting the clothes, why don’t you go a head and take care of that thing.”

“r-really?”

“Yeah, I think it’s best if you do so here instead of waiting till you get home. Wouldn’t want any more surprises.”

“okay.” Zack started masturbating, vaguely aware that his inhibitions were all but gone. He was sitting there naked jerking off in front of his best friend’s dad. The dad who had taken him under his wing and been more of a father to him than his own dad had ever been. He was… _okay_ with doing this. He started to shut the bathroom door behind him.

“You can…” He paused.

“Yes?”

“you can leave it open…” Zack seemed confused. Wasn’t the reason he was doing this in the bathroom that he felt self-conscious about doing this in front of people?

“Okay.” Mr. Powers chuckled and walked away leaving the bathroom door wide open and Zack exposed to Screech who was working on his notes so he didn’t instantly notice that Zack was naked and jerking off as he sat there on display. This wasn’t bad… Zack actually liked the fact that someone could be watching him, even if it was just Screech. He didn’t know why that gave him at thrill but it did. It went through his system like an electrical shock and made his balls tingle.

He took a hold of himself and tugged on his heavier balls as he worked his larger shaft. Fuck it was so much more to work with already. He was panting when Screech looked up and looked at him as he shot his load hard, his body shivering and leaving him panting as he shot his load all over his own face and into his own open mouth. He lapped up the taste and his eyes went glassy.

“Zack… are you okay?” Screech looked concerned.

“fuck… why as no one told me my cum tastes like that?” He panted, rubbing it on his lips before licking his lips and fingers clean. His cock was still spasming and slowly leaking cum out of it. His mind went blank before he latched on and started sucking his own cock head into his mouth. He had a head grip on his balls, pulling them down to the bottom of his sack as he slurped on his own dick head. The stream of cum in his mouth thickening as he ate it up.

Fuck this was heaven….

How had he not known about this?

How had he gone this long without tasing this?

Maybe it was that he was finally big enough to put it into his mouth. He wasn’t sure what it was but as he sucked his own cock, the first dick to pass his lips, he didn’t know what all those girls had complained about when he’d tried to get head.

He lapped at the fluid as it came out, he didn’t care that he was sucking dick. He didn’t care that he was sucking his own dick or that he was big enough to go into his mouth. He didn’t care about any of that. All he cared about was getting more of his ball juice in his mouth.

He couldn’t explain it. Nothing mattered but sucking the dick in his mouth so he could get some sweet cum again. He was snorting and moaning and trying to get more of his dick in his mouth. Fuck he needed that sweet nut butter.

“Dad….” Screech walked out of the room and got his dad who was coming in with some clothes for Zack to try on to see what would fit his new physiology when he spotted Zack trying to swallow his own cock. He had managed to get the first six inches or so in his mouth and was being a bit of a pig trying to swallow as much as he could get into him. He waved his wand and shouted a word that sounded like thunder and Zack finished in his throat and Screech had to rush in and catch his friend before he fell off the toilet.

“What happened?” Screech looked at his dad.

“I think his not emptying himself first has made his seed addictive. I can fix that at least.” He waved his wand and gave a not so light tap to each of Zach’s nuts before he drew a complicated web of magic and spells down his dick and across his balls before he muttered a few more spells. “There… but we’re going to have make sure he never gets another dose of that spell. One more blast of it and he’s likely going to go through this all again if anyone drinks his load after he gets blasted.” He sighed and started running complicated diagnosis spells.

“What else do you thing went wrong?”

“Too many things. I just don’t know why there was that much ambient magic built up in your room when you cast it. It shouldn’t have been that high.”

“I haven’t done anything that big in a while…”

“Someone’s been doing enough magic and recently in your room that it’s built up more ambient than usual…”

“But who?” Screech frowned.

“Good question, another is why was that ambient magic so drawn to Zack that it hit him like a lightning rod? All good questions we don’t have answers for.” Mr. Powers went about scanning and running his diagnostics. This time letting Zack sleep while he worked because he wanted answers before he let the boy out of his house.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to break this story up into 7 chapters to cover the massive arcs that this story needs to go through.


End file.
